Step Up
"Step Up" is the fourth song featured on the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Soundtrack. It is the second song heard during the end credits of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (as well as featured in promotional material for the film) and is performed by Jean Rodriguez (aka Jean). Lyrics Step Up, step up! You can try to get through me, but at the end you're gonna see, the only way it's supposed be, (Yeah Yeah) Step up, step up! You can try to get through me, but at the end you're gonna see, 'cause you know that victory is pointing right at me. Do you really wanna know? I don't think you wanna know, the way that this is goin' down, and my feet are on the ground. Do really think that you can, take over my position and place? I don't think you have a chance. Yeah, got my friends, and they got my back, and your evil coming here to attack. You pack your bags cause you're not stayin' long! (Once I'm done you're gonna be gone!) Step Up, Step up! You can try to get through me, but at the end you're gonna see, the only way it's supposed be. (Yeah Yeah) Step up, step up, you can try to get through me, but at the end you're gonna see, 'cause you know that victory is pointin' right at me. Yeah, yeah, what's goin' on? You know that I'm right and you're so, so wrong, so come on, I'm givin' you one last warning and that's no lie. Look around you (what?) are you gonna do now? You try to come up, but you're goin' down. I'll tell you again, cause your not stayin' long! (Once I'm through you're gonna be gone!) Step Up, step up, try to get through me, but at the end you're gonna see, the only way it's supposed be, (yeah yeah) Step up, step up, try to get through me, but at the end you're gonna see, 'cause you know that victory is pointin' right at me. Meant to be... the same as destiny..... Let nature take its course..... The good will win this war.... (step up, step up, step up, step up, step up, step up, step up... X2) (oh....oh...) Step Up, step up, You can try to get through me, but at the end you're gonna see, the only way it's supposed be, (Yeah Yeah) Step up, step up, You can try to get through me (try to get through me) but at the end you're gonna see (at the end you're gonna see) 'cause you know that victory is pointing right at me. Step Up, step up, You can try to get through me, but at the end you're gonna see, victory is pointin' right at me. (instrumental interlude) Step Up, step up, You can try to get through me, but at the end you're gonna see (step up, step up) So I got my friends, and they've got my back, That's all I said. step up now, step up now, step up now so come on now, Victory is pointin' right at me..... Video Song Credits Performed by: Jean Written by: Jean Rodriguez, Eddie Montilla Produced by: Eddie Montilla, Jean Rodriguez Keyboards: Eddie Montilla Guitar: Michael Sembello Drums: Richard Saunders Strings: Miami Symphonic Strings Mixed by: Juan Jose Viviescas for Santander Productions Category:Songs